


A dance with the devil

by HakunaMatata4



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakunaMatata4/pseuds/HakunaMatata4
Summary: One night of complete surrender.Just because I had to kink out about these two :)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 46





	A dance with the devil

“What would your husband think of this?” she tilted her head unleashing a wicked smile across her lips, before smoothly easing into her first step, circling around her toy of the night. “Hm?” she did not wait for an answer but leaned above Eve’s shoulder as she stood behind her, the tips of her dirty-blond hair flaring up Eve’s desire as they brushed against her bare neck.

“I don’t know…” _and I don’t care…_ dosed off and lost in temptation, Eve let the words float in the air, unspoken, yet readable. Whenever she was around Villanelle, her husband was but a faint memory, an easily forgettable past. A second with this psychopath spread more life through her veins than her fifteen-year long marriage ever could. The shivers arising through her entire body as Villanelle’s hot breath swayed over her bare skin, felt as if she had finally been wide awake, letting her immorality break out free and take over.

The huntress finally completed her circle and faced her prey, absorbing the sweet power of complete surrender. Gentle… she wanted to take this gently, nice and slow, savor every moment of it. Slowly, she ran her eyes over the curves of Eve’s face and down her body, drinking them in as the side of her lips curved into a smile of satisfaction. Boy, she deserved this, patiently waited for it for what seemed like an eternity, waited for Eve to finally fall victim to her own cravings. She leaned closer, deeply inhaling the smell of victory her own perfume radiated from Eve’s skin. A sign she belonged to her now. A sign she had marked her territory.

An inexplicable, magnetic force drew Eve towards the woman whose soul was forged in hell, unconsciously searching her lips with her own. But the devil disobeyed and retreated, leaving her with a painful yearning. No… Villanelle wouldn’t let her take charge, take control… this was her night, she was here to take everything she wanted, because it was promised to her and because… well she could, and Eve was ready to hand it over to her. Those cat-like eyes were promising her danger as much as release, yet she gladly welcomed it.

A touch so vague over her hand she could barely feel it, yet it sparked eagerness so deep, it pulled her forward, straight into the arms of the devil. She felt a hand exploring the hair at the back of her head and another wrapping confidently around her waist, locking her in an embrace she could not escape, nor wanted to. Face to face, nose to nose and finally lips to lips, Eve closed her eyes as Villanelle’s warm lips, ever so slightly, brushed against hers as she whispered “Admit it, Eve… you-“ but the yearning overpowered her self-control and for as much as she wanted to let Villanelle finish her sentence, she wanted to taste her lips that much more.

This time her movement was allowed, and Villanelle’s lips followed the aggressive rhythm of hers, as her victory laugh passed through Eve’s mouth and spread through every fiber of her body. Her lips warm and full, left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. She was poison and Eve willingly let it scatter through every inch of her. Villanelle’s hands made her feel as if she had never been touched before, as if she had never really belonged to someone before. Not like this. This was where she was supposed to be. This is who she was. How vain was it to sit down and pretend when she had not stood up to live?

“Shh…” a subtle hint before a hand came for her throat, wrapping around it. “So eager Eve… slow down.” Villanelle whispered as she pulled back looking into her eyes, waiting. Her lips so captivating, Eve could barely hear the words.

“You slow me down.” A confirmation of complete surrender.

Breaths, one hungry, one nervous mingling together and drowning in the smooth tones of the music flowing in the assassin’s chic apartment. For all her quick and assassin-like reflexes, Villanelle sure took her time exploring the body in front of her without a touch. She loved that Eve had never been with a woman before, it gave her an even greater power, she was the one holding the remote, the teacher, guiding her student through a whole new experience. Finally, her hands jerked forward, slowly undoing Eve’s buttons one by one as her eyes focused on hers so intensely, as if she could see deeply through her and straight into her soul. Eve shuddered as her shirt slipped from one shoulder, revealing her bare skin underneath.

“Sorry, baby.” An evil, yet playful grin flashed over the assassin’s face as her eyes fell over the scarred tissue above Eve’s heart. “Here” leaning in, she dragged her tongue over the stitches as if it were a remedy for what she had done and to Eve’s surprise, it did feel as such. Like it no longer mattered that she had lost everything to be here… her job, her husband, herself and nearly even her life… all at the hands of this woman. The hands which were now exploring underneath her shirt, occupying their territory. Villanelle was all she could feel, all she could taste, her presence swallowed her whole. With each inhale she absorbed her toxicant smell, her radiating confidence, her insatiable yearning. Shivers traveled up her spine, waking up every nerve along the way as Villanelle dragged her burning tongue over the base of her neck and upwards, the rapid pulsing of the main artery being her guide. She exhaled deeply spiking up Eve’s senses as her warm breath swayed over the wet trail her tongue left behind. Her fingers intertwined in that black hair, pulling her head back, and landed her lips over Eve’s jaw.

“You are shaking.” A statement more than anything. She was shaking. Shaking with excitement, shaking with desire, shaking with fear… Her senses were all over the place. How can someone so cold-blooded and emotionless be so passionate?

“I am fine.” She heard herself say as her shirt slipped off her other shoulder and fell to the floor by order of Villanelle's eyes, revealing to her all the secrets she was dying to know. Her fingers worked fast when they wanted to, a second later Eve’s pants met the shirt on the floor.

Raising an eyebrow, she whispered “Seems I should catch up.” Which wasn’t hard to do since the only thing she had on was the plaid suit and the necklace diving into it, and soon the necklace was all that remained. Taking charge as Eve needed her to, she took her hand and let it explore the feeling of a female’s body. “Different, no?” she whispered in her ear before dragging her tongue across her earlobe. Melting in her arms, Eve felt ready to let her do whatever she wanted, her body was warm, her skin so smooth that she couldn’t help but nod her confirmation. Nothing about this made sense to Eve, yet it felt like the most inevitable and right thing to do, now or ever. The longer she was with the devil, the more she belonged to it.

Soon her tongue was in Eve’s mouth, spreading her venom through her. One hand around the back of her neck, the other went wandering down, her fingertips just skimming the skin between Eve’s breasts and over the curve of her belly. Eve’s undies chose to follow her finger for a second before returning to their place. With each passing second, her aggressiveness grew like a lioness unable to hold off her hunger, pulling Eve closer but she was already there, reciprocating her every move. Her hand continued its movement, confidently reaching between her thighs, her fingers wrapped around Eve’s tight and dug into her skin, while her thumb gently glided over the space her undies left unreadable.

“Mmh… you are a mess, baby” a wicked smile spread on her burning red lips, causing Eve to start dripping that much more, slowly trickling down her inner thighs. And her hand is there, she can feel it, she could feel it all. Could she also feel the throbbing of Eve’s femoral artery? The one she slashed so delicately and precise that her victim was not even aware he’d been stabbed. Did it excite her more to deliberately drag her fingers there, following the rhythm of Eve’s pulse? Or was it just a way of saying “I can kill you just as easily”? She orchestrated a dangerous, deadly game, yet Eve willingly took a part in it.

With each further breath, further kiss, further touch her surrender grew. She was completely hers now. There was no going back. Her husband did not stand a chance. She would forever want more of this... more of her. It did not matter where it would take her, nightmare or death or hell… So, Eve Polastri took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let the devil lead as she follows.


End file.
